He Talked to Me
by FairyNiamh
Summary: Clint finds an old video of Tony's... it's not what he expected.


Thanks to DrivvenWrinth for being a wonderful Beta.

* * *

"Hey, look at what I found!" Clint crowed while waving an old film reel in the air.

"We don't need to see your latest 'Porn rediscovered' film. Last time I tried to claw out my own eyes and it took The Hulk to stop my attempts," Natasha said cradling her beloved coffee cup to her bosom.

"Not mine, I think it's Tony's. I always knew he was a closet pervert," Clint laughed.

Natasha rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "There is no part of Tony that is in the closet. All of his closet doors are open and it takes the barest of glances to see every single perversion he has. So, whatever it is, it's nothing like that. Though maybe it's some of his earlier failed attempts at… something."

Clint chuckled as he tried to set up the video reel. "Either way, it should be a hoot to watch. Especially if it's a failure. I do enjoy watching the great Tony Stark knocked down a peg or two. Did you call everyone up?"

"Almost everyone. I didn't call Tony. The rest will be here anytime. I'm sure everyone will feel the same as you. Well, maybe not Bruce. He doesn't like seeing anyone get hurt. So fingers crossed that he doesn't Hulk out and beat us both to death," Natasha said seriously.

They both set about getting snacks, drinks, and seats arranged for everyone's viewing enjoyment. Secretly Natasha let out a sigh of relief when she noted Tony's absence from the group that was approaching their gathering ground. It was true that she hadn't informed the man, but there really wasn't anything that could happen in Stark Tower without Tony catching wind of it.

Once everyone was settled Clint stood close to the projector and said, "Ladies and gentleman, tonight's fiasco of a film is brought to you by none other than the great Tony Stark. Do enjoy yourself. Jarvis, light off if you would please," Clint said merrily. Everything was always a joke to him.

The first thing you see Howard Stark working at a blackboard and muttering unintelligible. The words didn't really matter, you could tell that the older man thought that what he was working on was important.

Next you see as Tony walked into his Dad's lab/office and immediately you could see Howard's nose in a book while swiftly writing notes. The awe and amazement were clear in Tony's eyes as he admired how elegant his father's penmanship was; despite never glancing at the page.

"Dad, I got an A on my science project," Tony blurted doing his best to get his dad's attention and maybe even his approval.

"Uh huh," Howard answered absently as if - as if nothing less was expected from Tony and well… Howard was a genius. So would he really expect any less from his son?

"It was really cool too. Mr. Rothinberg assigned us all something different. He gave me volcanoes, boooorrring. Right Dad?" Tony said with the excitement of a young boy.

"Yeah," was Howard's absent reply. Everyone in the room could tell it, though little Tony seemed very happy with it.

After he heard his father's reply Tony prattled on. "But he gave Charlie Mouse robots. So unfair, but I went to Charlie and asked if we could switch and, of course, Charlie said we could if I gave him a dollar. So I pulled out my lunch money and switched with him."

"That's great." The true lack of enthusiasm clear in the older man's voice.

The off-handed words brightened Tony's smile. "Of course that was like, two weeks ago. I really missed lunch that day though. My tummy was growling so loud when I got home and explained Mr. Jarvis scolded me. Mr. Jarvis is always scolding me but he gives me a peanut and apple butter sandwich after, so I know he still loves me."

"Good, good. Shit, where did I go wrong?" Howard mumbled after finally looking at the paper he had been scribbling on.

"Anyhow, Mr. Rothenberg would have given me an A+, but he knew I switched assignments and because I made my robot throw flames. It wasn't very large flames and no one got hurt. It isn't my fault that Minnie is scared of everything. But stupid Mr. Rothenberg said I was… ezas… espa… exa…" Tiny Tony tried to find the correct word.

"Exasperating," Howard supplied.

"That's the word!" Tony crowed cheerfully. "He said I was exasperating, that I wearing him out, and if I promised to just leave he would give me an A. Which was kind of mean of him because I really wanted to try Ronald's ice cream. He used his mom's apple pie and Mr. Grossman's cheddar cheese in it and that sounds so delicious. Doesn't that sound yummy dad?"

"I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake," Howard held his head as if he were thinking deeply of his problem.

"Anyway, I really had fun at the science fair today. So, do you think that next year, you could take me Dad?" Tony asked shyly while picking up a square thing from his Dad's table. He stood there silently turning it over in his hand while he waited for his Dad's answer.

Howard finally looked at his son and immediately his face went red. "How many time do I have to tell you not to come in here Tony? This is all very important and not meant for clumsy nine-year-old boys. Where is your mother? Maria? Maria would you please come and get your son out of my office? MARIA!? Curse that woman. Give me that," Howard growled while yanking the cube out of Tony's hand. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Mr. Stark?" Jarvis calmly asked as if he were used to such outbursts.

"I need to go and find Maria. Please, make sure that Tony is not in here when I return," Howard growled before storming out of the room to find his errant wife.

"Mr. Jarvis, Mr. Jarvis, Did you see?" Tony asked. His eyes wide and nearly sparkling with the happiness the boy seemed to contain.

"Come along, Young Master," the graying butler said while gently taking the young boy's hand into his own and guiding him from his father's lab. "What was I supposed to be seeing sir?"

"Don't call me that Jarvis, I'm not my Dad. As to what you were _supposed_ to be seeing it was my father. Jarvis, he talked to me. It wasn't much, but he used actually factual _words_ and not just the grunts he usually issues," Tony said with laughter in his voice.

"As you wish Anthony. Come now before your father gets back. I am all out of apple butter just now. However, I do have some delicious red plum jelly. Would you care for that on your peanut butter sandwich?"

"Does it taste any good?" the tiny Tony asked while walking off the screen. You could barely hear Jarvis informing the young boy that it was his father's favorite as they went off screen.

The group sat in stunned silence. They had thought that Tony's youth would have been filled with happy moments and his father and mother doting on him. They never thought that he would be neglected by them.

"Lights," Tony said after a few minutes in the dark.

The group was shocked when they looked and the man and did not see even a hint of anger. Just a faint smile as if he truly loved seeing that shocking scene. "I remember that day. It was one of the few times my father and I had a conversation. Also, so glad I missed that ice cream. Everyone got really sick. Food poisoning. Evidently, Ronald's mom wasn't that great of a cook. See, even my bad luck is good luck. Oh and Jarvis was right. Red plum jelly is delicious."

The group watched as Tony exited the room in high spirits. Each saw the man in a different light and maybe, just maybe, all of Tony's posturing was just a cry for love.

Natasha smiled as each member slowly left the group. After seeing what her old boss had gone through, she was sure she knew what he needed. Time to plan 'Operation Hug the Love into Tony,' now at stage one. Next stage, get everyone else on board with her plan. This, should be fun.

~Fin~


End file.
